


Fix you

by multipliiehearts



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, they swear a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipliiehearts/pseuds/multipliiehearts





	Fix you

Tabitha should have seen the knife coming, but she was foolish and let her guard down. She should have stopped it, done anything to stop it from hitting the target. But she didn’t and the knife slashes the targets side, making her gasp in surprise and grab her side. Selina stumbles backwards, the blood already dripping between her fingers. 

She quickly swipes her leg at the guy’s feet, making him fall to the ground.  She kicks him in the head, and his eyes rolls into his skull.

“Selina! Are you okay?!” both Barbara and Tabitha looks at her worriedly.

“Guys, I’m okay. It just a scratch” Selina says and takes a step forward, but her legs are shaking and she stumbles. 

Tabitha quickly steadies her and puts Selina’s arm around her shoulders, carrying some of her weight.  
Barbara carefully raises Selina’s shirt and she feels her heart stop. The wound is deeper than she thought it would be, the blood colouring the skin around the wound red.

“Okay, we need to get you to the hospital”

“NO, no hospitals” Selina voice is weak. Barbara and Tabitha look at each other worriedly.

“Okay, we need to get her to the club. We can fix her there.”  Barbara nods and they start walking towards the car. Selina is holding her side, gritting her teeth at the shots of pain going through her body. 

The ride back to the club is aguishly slow, with Tabitha holding Selina upright. Urging the girl to hold her eyes open and to not fall asleep.  

When they reach the club they quickly jump out of the car and runs into the building.

“Tabitha, you need to take her in through the backdoor. There won’t be any people there, okay?” Tabitha nods and starts walking down the hall. She is half carrying Selina, who is stumbling and holding her side. The blood leaking through her fingers and dripping on the floor.

Barbara takes a deep breath before stepping into the bar. She walks through the crowded club and steps onto the stage, tapping the mic to get everyone’s attention.

“Okay, the fun is over. Everyone needs to leave. Now” Everyone looks at her, some of them have their drinks in mid-air.

“NOW.” Everyone one scrambles towards the door, not daring to piss her of even further.  Everyone except the most stubborn of them all… Bruce fucking Wayne…

He is looking around the now empty club, looking for someone...

Oh shit.

“Okay kid, you need to leave. We have a have a…. situation.”

“Where is Selina? I need to talk to her.”

“She is…busy”

Suddenly the backdoors slam open, making both of them jump and turn towards the door. Tabitha stumbles through the door, pretty much carrying a now unconscious Selina. 

Selina’s head is hanging down, her hair hiding her face.  
Bruce face turns pale and he runs to her, gently grabbing her face between his hands. His eyes studying her, his eyes locks on her bloody hand and the blood dripping onto the floor.

“What happened to her?!” He turns towards them, his voice accusing and eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

“We don’t have time for this right now! Your girlfriend is pretty much bleeding out at the moment, so can you please help me carry her onto the table” Tabitha’s words makes Bruce close his mouth and he nods.  He bends down and picks her up bridal style and starts sprinting towards the table, Tabitha quickly pushes everything of the table and he gently places her onto it.

“Okay, we need to get the jacket off” Bruce holds Selina up as Barbara and Tabitha slowly takes of the jacket. When the jacket is of Bruce gently places her on the table again, he quickly takes the jacket and puts in underneath her head. The grey shirt she is wearing underneath the jacket has a big slit in the side, the edges of the shirt drenched in blood.  
Bruce looks down at her, unsure of what to do.

Tabitha pushes past him and uses her knife to cut shirt open, carefully pulling the shirt of the wound. The cut is even deeper than she thought it would be.

“Just a scratch, huh?” Tabitha gently strokes Selina’s hair, shaking her head at what the girl had said earlier. This is not just a scratch. 

“We need to get her to the hospital!” Bruce’s face is pale and his eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

“No, I promised her to not taker to a hospital and I like to keep my promises.”  
Bruce’s eyes fills with guilt for a few seconds but it’s soon replaced by anger.

“Yeah and, where were you?” He snarls.

“Okay, you two needs to stop fighting. We all care about the girl and that’s why we maybe should stich her up.” They both turn towards Barbara and looks at her in surprise. She is holding a first aid kit in her hand. She is right; the only thing that matters right now is Selina.  
   
Tabitha takes the first aid kit from Barbara and opens it. Grabbing a needle, thread and a compress.  
She sits down by the girl’s side, and pulls the thread through the needle. Her hands shaking badly. She takes a deep breath and lets her hands fall onto her knees for a second, trying to calm herself.

She had never needed to stitch someone before, sure she had helped Selina and others stitch up smaller injuries. But this is different, she has never stitched such a big injury. But she won’t the the kid that, he is worried enough as it is. And that boy when worried is annoying, asking way to many questions and then being way to quiet while observing her as she starts working on the wound.

Selina wakes up as Tabitha is halfway done, she immediately starts panicking and cries out in pain. But Bruce who has been on the other side of Selina the whole time quickly calms her down, pushing the hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.

Selina takes a deep breath and nods, allowing Tabitha to continue with sewing her up. She is holding onto Bruce’s hand hard and she bites down on her lip to not scream in pain as the needle goes through her skin. She can feel the taste of blood in her mouth but she doesn’t care. She whimpers in pain and she can feel tears building up in her eyes, normally she would be embarrassed to show herself this weak in front of others. But right now she doesn’t care.

Tabitha pushes the needle through the skin one last time before securing it and cutting the thread of. She quickly puts an compress over the scar.

Selina’s forehead is sweaty and she is breathing heavily. She closes her eyes and she relaxes onto the table. 

”Damn that fucking hurt” she says and groans.

”Okay, can someone explain what happened?” 

“He got what he deserved” Selina says and sighs before continuing:

”I saw him creeping on some girls, and decided to follow him. I kicked his ass obviously, but I guess he wanted revenge. And boom” Selina says, gesturing towards her patched up side.

“And where were you?” He turns towards Tabitha and Barbara.

“We had some business, she dosnt need a babysitter. She could handle the guy!”

“I wouldn’t really call getting stabbed: handle the situation. And I know she doesn’t need a babysitter.”

“Guys, I’m right here. Also you should have seen the other guy... I managed to beat him up pretty damn good.” 

“Yeah you sure did” Selina looks up towards Tabitha who smiles towards her softly.

Selina is can feel her eyes getting heavier and she yawns.

“I don’t know about you all, but I’m tried as fuck” she says and throws her legs over the bed, trying to stand up. But Bruce quickly and gently pushes her back onto the table.

“You should rest, you are still injured”

“But how am I supposed to get to my end if I’m not allowed to walk smartass?” The reliaztion hits her and her eyes widen.

“Nope, don’t you dare” but too late, Bruce has already picked her up. She pouts towards Tabitha and Barbara who is looking at the two teens with amusement.

She leans her head onto his shoulder, and closes her eyes. The rhythmic beatknf of his heart and the sound of his breathing lulling her to sleep. His arms around her providing her with a feeling of comfort, she enjoys being there. She would never admit it though. She really could get used to this.

 

 

 

 

   
 


End file.
